The present invention broadly relates to a device comprising in combination a story media, a puppet manipulator, and puppet figures contained in a stage-like box. The puppet figures may represent characters, objects or scenes relating to the story media. The puppet manipulator device is adapted to allow a user to removably attach several puppet figures to act out a play, scene or story selected from the story media.
Devices for enhancing a child""s imagination and/or desire to read are generally well known in the art. These enhancement devices take many forms and include the use of puppets. For example, Skolnick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,024,teaches the use of a puppet removably attached to a book cover into which a user can introduce a hand to manipulate a single puppet. Skolnick ""024 further discloses that the puppet may be related to a theme of the book and may be folded in between the pages of the book when the book is closed.
Castleman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,364, discloses a puppet toy that comprises a book cover having a pocket therein, and a number of puppet features located on the inside surface of the pocket of the cover. The puppet toy is turned inside out to transform the book into a puppet.
Balbuena, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,077, discloses a merchandisable packet comprising a storybook, a flannel board, flannel board figures, and a hand puppet. The flannel board figures represent characters, objects, or scenes from the storybook and the puppet is a likeness of one of the story characters. The hand puppet includes a storage pocket therein to store the storybook, flannel board and flannel board figures.
No prior art, however, teaches or suggests a device comprising a combination of a story media, a puppet manipulator, and puppet figures that can be used to represent at the same time several characters, objects or scenes selected from the story media, contained in a box which can function as a puppet stage. In this manner, the device of the present invention provides a novel and exciting way to enhance a child""s imagination in the course of enjoying the story media.
The present invention concerns a device whereby a user is readily enabled to create a puppet show by acting out plays, scenes or stories from a story media, such as a book, CD-Rom, audio cassette, etc., using several puppet figures at the same time.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a useful device that will allow a user to select a story from a story media, create or select puppet figures related to the selected play, scene or story, and act out the play, scene or story using several puppet figures removably attached to a puppet manipulator.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a combination puppet manipulator, puppet figures, story media, and a box suitable for use as a puppet stage that is self-contained and easy to use.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a user with imaginative plays, stories and scenes to act out using puppets.
It is a further object of this invention to allow a user to develop and express his/her imagination, creativity and to develop thinking skills.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an outlet for creative entertainment that is easy to use and relatively cost-efficient to manufacture.
These and other objects will become evident to those skilled in the art from the specification.
To this end, the present invention provides a device comprising, in combination, a box comprising an innerspace defined by a back wall, a front wall, a left side wall, a right side wall, an upper wall and a lower wall; a puppet manipulator means suitable for being located in the innerspace and accessible to a user with a puppet attachment portion; at least one puppet figure attachable to the puppet attachment portion; and a story media containing at least one story, play or scene related to at least one of the puppet figures. Preferably the front wall of the device comprises an upper portion having a window and a lower portion suitable for attaching the story media, the window being suitable for viewing at least one of the puppet figures attached to the puppet manipulator and wherein the puppet manipulator is glove-shaped.